Christmas Miracles
by lovelyambroses
Summary: Sometimes Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year. Other times, Christmas means you're crying on the floor after receiving a paper cut from some ornamental wrapping paper. Various couples/one-shots.


_Merry Christmas to all who celebrate! I wrote these one-shots after thinking about all of the different Christmas scenarios I thought would best suit the characters that I either typically write or have always wanted to write (see: Baron and Alexa). I hope that you all enjoy them!_

 _Let me know which was your favorite!_

* * *

 _Baron & Alexa_

If she wasn't such an adorable mess, Baron's anger would have erupted long, long ago.

"What are you doing?"

Alexa looked up from the floor where she sat, wrapped in Christmas lights, and smiled innocently. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Baron shook his head. "It looks like you're trying to get electrocuted."

The blonde-haired woman giggled and lifted the lights off of her body so she could stand up. "I'm not going to get electrocuted, babe. I'm just trying to get into the Christmas spirit!"

Baron sighed and tried not to say anything too offensive. "Do you have to decorate the entire apartment?" He gestured around towards the festive decorations that covered the walls and he could only shake his head again.

"It's our first Christmas together," Alexa began. "I just want it to be super special."

"You know how I feel about the holidays, Alexa."

Alexa shrugged. "If you're talking about your odd aggression towards the religious aspect of the holidays, then we've been over this. You don't have to be religious to enjoy the holiday season, baby. You just have to put a smile on your face and spend time with people you love."

Baron stared down at the petite woman as she walked towards him and took his hands into hers. "I'm just not into the holidays."

The blonde shook her head and began walking backwards, leading Baron with her. "You say that _now_."

"There isn't really anything you could do that will change how I feel."

All she could do was hum in response. "Now, sit down."

Baron stared at his girlfriend in reluctance. "Is this some sort of weird sex thing?"

Alexa rolled her eyes and playfully shoved Baron so that he was forced to sit down. Once he was on the floor, she flicked the lights off before wrapping Baron in the Christmas lights, which offered the only source of illumination in the room.

"Really, Lexi, what is this?"

Shushing the man, Alexa joined him on the floor and wrapped herself in the remaining lights. With a quick adjustment to her seating, the blonde placed her hands on her boyfriend's shoulders and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

As it was unexpected, Baron didn't know how to react to the sudden embrace. Her lips tasted of peppermint, which reminded him of when he was a child and his mother baked peppermint and chocolate cookies. He had to pull away.

Alexa opened her eyes to find Baron slightly unsettled, which she couldn't attach to any action she took. "What is it?"

Baron took a deep breath and looked at his girlfriend. Alexa was beautiful - her hair always framed her face and her voice could calm an angry army. She had this way with people that could never be replicated by even the hardest workers.

"Bear," Alexa muttered. She couldn't figure out what the expression written on his face meant, but she knew it wasn't something normal. "Bear, what is it?"

Baron's deep breath turned into a relieving sigh as he looked into Alexa's worried eyes. With an unchanging expression, he reached over and took Alexa's hands into his. "I love you."

The petite blonde's eyebrows rose and she stared at him in shock. "You...you do?" All he could do was nod in response, bringing tears to her eyes. With a growing smile, Alexa didn't bother ripping the lights off of them before she grabbed him and pulled him in for another kiss. "I love you too," she mumbled against his lips.

* * *

 _Paige_

Most people - people with time on their hands - don't end up spending Christmas Eve wrapping every single present they bought for various friends and family members when they know for a fact that they won't be seeing until after New Year's. Of course, however, Paige isn't _most people_.

Paige sat near her Christmas tree, which was embellished with lights and ornaments she had purchased online. Although she hadn't been working since she got suspended, she didn't have much time to go out and shop. Laziness ensued and she spent the majority of her free time ignoring what had drawn her to line of suspension.

It had been a crazy night. Paige had her heart broken by the man she thought she would never separate from and she had given away too much of herself to allow even a whiff of vulnerability stand in her way of numbing her pain. She turned to street drugs, which she clumsily forgot about when the WWE's usual drug tests came around.

Aside from cursing her misfortune, Paige took every second of her misery as a gift. She couldn't go near a wrestling event without being dragged away, so she avoided the man who caused her pain with ease.

As Paige recalled the events of the last few months, she nearly forgot about the music playing in the background. In an attempt to salve the Christmas spirit, she found a holiday-centric radio station to blast in the background as she wrapped presents in themed paper. However, she couldn't find it in her to even hum along with the words to some of the most cheerful songs.

There was nothing cheerful about being alone on Christmas.

The Brit finished wrapping a small gift and slid it to the side before rolling out more paper. Swiftly cutting it to size, she placed the boxed present in the center and began folding the sides around the edges of the box so she could tape it closed. After a minute of focus, she had almost finished the job when the last corner of paper sliced a small cut into her finger. It wasn't enough to draw blood, but it stung righteously.

"Shit!" Paige exclaimed as she jumped back. Pressing her finger to her mouth, she reflexively tried to suck on the wound to pull blood out. When she realized the cut wasn't deep enough, she shook her head with an embarrassed laugh. "What am I doing?"

 _"You're wrapping presents, you shmuck."_

"I don't mean it literally," she answered her thought aloud as if she were speaking to a separate person. "I mean, what am I doing with my life?"

The words, once released into the air, stung worse than the cut on her finger. She had never admitted her failure aloud before.

The realization brought tears to Paige's eyes and she had no strength to hold them back. In only a handful of months, she went from being a top superstar with a perfect life and relationship to being a crying, single, and suspended mess on Christmas Eve. That doesn't include her loneliness, but she couldn't think about the pain that remembering that would bring.

Paige's tears became sobs as she collapsed down into a ball on the floor, her legs curling up into her chest. She missed him. She missed him with every stitch of her soul, but she was alone.

Home alone for Christmas, just as nobody wants.

In the distance, dancing over her sobs was the faint melody of _"The Most Wonderful Time of the Year"_ playing from her radio. Irony at its finest.

* * *

 _Dean & Becky_

 _"Yo, Dean here. If you can't tell by this, I'm obviously busy and can't take your call right now. You know what to do."_

 ** _Beep._**

Becky clicked the **end call** button and dropped her phone down on her lap. She had been sitting impatiently in her car for over an hour, but nothing was happening.

"C'mon, Dean-o. Your flight was supposed to land a long time ago. Where are you?"

She took a few more glances around, checking her mirrors as well, just to see if he would magically waltz out of one of those sliding glass doors with his suitcase rolling behind him. He didn't, which didn't surprise her.

A heavy sigh escaped the Irish woman's lips as she settled uncomfortably back into her seat. She didn't even know why she was there in the first place. Hell, Dean didn't even know she was coming.

 _He probably got a cab._

Becky angrily slapped the steering wheel in front of her, letting out a hushed groan. It was Christmas Eve and she was sitting outside of a Las Vegas airport with her heart on her sleeve, probably with no reason. Dean was most likely already home and she had no clue where that was. She had managed to find out some of his flight information from a mutual friend, but that was all she had.

She was mainly running off of pure emotion.

"Go home, Becky..." Becky was mumbling to herself with her eyes closed as if she didn't want to hear her own advice. "It's Christmas Eve and you're wasting your time."

Lifting her head up and peeking through squinted eyes, Becky checked her mirror again so she could see the doorway behind her. She watched as it opened and a man exited the airport, suitcase in hand. Before her hopes could raise too high, however, her eyes opened completely and she realized that the man was not Dean Ambrose. In fact, it wasn't even a man. It was just a built woman with a bulky jacket.

She sighed again, this time dropping her head down to her steering wheel, only to accidently press the horn. Startled by the sound, a young woman who happened to be huddled up on a bench, looked over at Becky. The Irish woman opened her door and stood to where her head was above the car so she could apologize.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

The other woman, who Becky realized had been crying, shook her head. "It's fine."

Unaware of what was happening, Becky felt a strange urge to go and console the woman. Getting back into her car, the redhead turned the key so the engine turned off before she exited the vehicle and walked up to the younger-looking woman.

"Excuse me, miss. If you don't mind me asking, is everything alright?"

With a rapid shake of her head, the woman wiped away her tears with the sleeves of her sweater. "Everything is alright, thank you."

Tightening her jacket around her body, Becky wondered how it could be so cold in Nevada. "Do you mind if I sit?"

Confusion written on her face, the petite brunette looked up in awe for a few moments before shaking her head. "Not at all, go right ahead."

"Thank you," Becky stated with a friendly smile. "I'm Becky, by the way."

The woman nodded. "Samantha."

"It's nice to meet you, Samantha."

Samantha was too confused to smile back, so she returned with another simple nod.

Becky chuckled and looked at the brunette. "Are you waiting to be picked up?"

"Not really," Samantha replied. "It's... Well, it's complicated, you see."

"Complicated... Trust me, I know complicated." Becky shook her head with a pathetic laugh. "I've been sitting out here for about an hour now, waiting for a man that doesn't know I drove out here. For all I know, he's already at home, warm in his bed."

Samantha's confusion grew to the point where her eyebrows furrowed. "You didn't tell him you were coming?"

"No," Becky stated defensively. "I couldn't! We're just friends."

"Friends don't pick their friends up from the airport?"

"Not when one of those friends is supposed to be in a different country for Christmas, no."

Samantha nodded. "You ditched your plans to come pick this _friend_ from the airport because you don't want to be _friends_ anymore, right?"

The way Samantha emphasized the word _friends_ only made Becky's cheeks blush in a light red. She hadn't realized how lame the entire ordeal sounded until someone else repeated it all to her. "I don't know why I'm boring you with this," Becky retreated. "I want to hear about your Christmas plans."

Samantha turned away and sighed. "You don't want to hear about them."

"What do you mean? I've been sitting out here for an hour with only my thoughts to keep me company. I'm dying to hear about someone else's holiday."

The brunette swallowed down some tears and shook her head. Her voice was weak, but she managed to get by on a choking mutter. "I was supposed to spend this Christmas with my best friend in New York."

Becky shook her head. "Did the plans change?"

Samantha wiped away a fallen tear. "She died three months ago."

The Irish woman bit back a gasp, but couldn't control the sympathetic expression that dawned on her face. "I am so sorry, Samantha."

"It's okay-"

"I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, really." Samantha wiped more tears and forced a smile. "It's alright, I swear. It was a long time coming and there wasn't anything anybody could do."

Becky nodded sadly. "Is there any particular reason you're curled up at the airport tonight, then?"

Samantha sighed. "We had been planning this Christmas for months. I never cancelled my flight. I guess I thought that, if I showed up here tonight there would be some sort of Christmas miracle. She would come back and we would celebrate this year like we planned." She hung her head in shame. "It was pathetic, I know."

"Pathetic? No!" Becky scoffed. "Pathetic would be showing up at the airport for a boy who hardly even notices you with hopes that he would run off the plane, see you and everything would change. He would stop looking right through you and start seeing you for who you are." Becky didn't realize how deep her talk was becoming; as she began staring off into the distance at the slew of lights that passed with each moving vehicle. "You're the girl who has always been there for him, even when he didn't think he was worth being supported. You're the girl who gives up every chance at dating anybody else because they will never be _him._ You're the girl who dropped everything when she realized that she was tired of not being wrapped in his arms and drove all the way from California just to pick him up from the airport on Christmas Eve. Pathetic is thinking that he would finally see you."

Samantha copied Becky's sympathetic look and shook her head. Despite her valid heartbreak, she couldn't imagine what the Irish woman was feeling.

Becky, however, didn't stop staring off at nothing. "Pathetic is thinking that maybe, _just maybe_ , he would finally see me."

"I see you."

The deep voice rang from behind Becky's ears. She immediately ran her hand across her cheek to remove the tear that had fallen before turning around to see the man she had been waiting for all night. "Dean..."

"I see you, Becky." Dean admitted. "I've always seen you."

* * *

 _Roman & Brie + Others_

"You're wrong!"

Brie rolled her eyes as she placed the final bath of cookies down on the counter. "Can we all stop bickering now?"

Nicole shook her head at her twin. "I'll stop bickering when your little boyfriend admits that I'm right."

"I can't do that," Roman admitted as he threw his hands up. "I can't admit that you're right when you're wrong."

"What are you two even fighting about?" Maryse, who was never one to be calm at parties, was mysteriously the only one with any common sense. Perhaps it was Christmas that brought out the best in her, but Brie wasn't going to make any hasty assumptions.

Nicole crossed her arms. "Roman thinks that _Die Hard_ is a Christmas movie."

"I don't _think_ that it is because I _know_ that it is."

"How can it be a Christmas movie when there aren't any presents or magic or holiday cheer?"

Roman shook his head. "That doesn't even make sense coming from you."

"Coming from me?" Nicole stated with an offended expression.

"Yes, coming from you - the woman who parades around _Home Alone_ being one of the greatest holiday films of all time."

"That's because it is!"

Brie shook her head and ripped her apron off of her body. "Enough!" The Latina crossed her arms and looked back and forth between her sister and her boyfriend, giving them both angry looks. "It is Christmas and all you two can do is argue. Nikki, _Die Hard_ is counted as a Christmas movie by millions of people around the country. Roman, we have guests over; can you at least pretend that you care about hosting this year's party?"

Both Roman and Nicole gave Brie apologetic looks, although they didn't actually give their apologies. All Nicole did was throw her hands up and leave the kitchen, taking Maryse by the hand on the way out.

Roman, however, knew a little bit better. Extending for a kiss, Roman pecked his girlfriend's cheek. "Brie, you know that I hate parties."

"Well, this party is important to me. It's my first year where I invited all of our friends and family over for this really important day and I want it to go smoothly!"

"I know, I know." The Samoan took the woman into his arms, cradling her head against his chest. "You know that I love your sister, right? We argue, sure, but it's all in good fun. A little friendly banter isn't going to ruin the evening."

Brie sighed and pulled away just far enough that she could look up into his eyes. "Obviously, I know that. I just can't risk anything tonight."

"What are you so worried about?"

Brie's face grew more worried and she lowered her voice. "What if people find out?"

Although she didn't explain, Roman knew exactly what she was talking about. Shaking his head, he cupped his girlfriend's cheeks. "You don't need to worry about that either, honey. Nobody is going to find out until we're ready to tell people."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm 100 percent positive, baby." Roman chuckled sweetly. "You worry too much."

Brie relaxed and wrapped her hands around his limbs as they were still touching her cheeks. "I know I do," she recounted. "It's hard not to when there's so much to worry about, though."

"It's Christmas, Brie. Your friends and family are all under one roof." Roman's right hand slid down from her cheek until it was resting gently against her stomach. With a warm smile, he thought about his own words. "And, just think about how wonderful next Christmas will be once our little bundle of joy arrives."

Just as she was beginning to smile at the thought, Brie's bliss was interrupted by the sound of a glass shattering against the kitchen tiles. Both Brie and Roman's eyes shot up in the direction of the noise, where they saw Nicole standing over her spilled champagne.

"You're pregnant!" Nikki exclaimed, just loud enough to where the entire crowd of people in the other room could hear her.


End file.
